Sasuke in charge
by nightmarelover
Summary: sasuke is in charge of a women's wrestling organization. also crossover with rumble roses. First chapter has Sasuke x Candy Cane but eventually becomes Candy Cane/Sasuke/Christie better summary inside


**Chapter 1**

Summary : Sasuke Uchia has bought out every wrestling company's women's division and combined it with the Rumble Roses organization. Many of the women on the roster want to use him for his body and to help there careers but others will want him for more than that. Sasuke is trying to find true love but he needs to really trust his judgement and make his decisions carefully because one wrong move could spell disaster.

All the title belts from the other companies (women's division) will be used in the story except they will be called the WWCW belts.

W.W.C.W (Women's World Championship Wrestling)

WWCW Tag team Champions - punk rockers (Candy Cane and Ashley Massaro)

WWCW Champion - Sakura Haruno

WWCW Hardcore Champion - Kagome Higurashi

WWCW International Women's Champion - Christie Montiero

The other belts will come up later in the story.

Also, other new characters will be mentioned in the story. For every new character in the chapter i will put a short message about them.

* * *

Sasuke was in his office at the arena trying to figure out what to do for the Summer Heat pay per view event. He was having a hard time figuring it out because not every title was going to be on the line.

Every title will be on the line at the biggest pay per view Ultimate Glory. That was twelve months away. Also, he wanted to teach Sakura a lesson and take away her title away from her. He is angry with Sakura because at the last pay per view, Revenge she hit him with a low blow in front of millions of people.

That was the problem. He was angry but he can't do the job himself and he can't put her in a two on one title match at the pay per view. Sasuke put Sakura in a match that night but he can't figure out who to pick as her opponent/opponents.

Then there was a knock on his door. He opened the door and saw that it was Candy Cane standing there in her usual ring attire. Once they were inside Candy Cane locked the door behind her.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the action but he wasn't worried. He said " What can i do for you? " Candy Cane said " i don't have a match tonight and i don't have a match at Summer Heat."

He said " i have matches in mind that will solve the problem but i don't know if i should give it to you. I mean how bad do you want those two matches." She said " maybe i should show you how bad i want those matches."

After she said that she took of her shirt and he saw her large tits almost completely exposed. The only thing concealing them is a small bra that makes her tits look even bigger.

She then walked over to his chair and unhooked her bra. Sasuke saw her huge chest and said " so that is why you locked the door behind you."

Candy Cane did not answer. Instead she sat in his lap and kissed him with a burning passion. Then she helped him remove his shirt and she almost found herself drooling at his tone chest.

He then picked her up and when she felt him do this she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. As he was carrying her over to the couch in his office they were kissing and he could feel her hands almost rubbing up against his neck.

Once he set Candy Cane on the couch she removed her skirt. Sasuke then started to move his hands over her body. He cupped her right breast and she let out a small squeal. Then he put his mouth around her left breast and slid his tounge across it. After she moaned Sasuke smirked and said " now what do you want ?"

Candy Cane huskily said " i want you inside me." After that was said he took of his pants and boxers while she removed her panties. Once they were both naked Candy Cane saw the biggest dick that she ever seen.

She grabbed it with one hand and then she sucked on it and as a result Sasuke let out a small moan of pleasure himself. After a while she moved up to his chest and she felt him inside of her.

There was an orgasm that was starting to race through her. Sasuke increased the thrusting and soon she felt her orgasm shoot through her entire body. Then she collapsed on his chest panting for air.

(20 Minutes later)

After Sasuke and Candy Cane both got enough oxygen back into there bodies Sasuke said " You should go get ready for your match tonight against Sakura and i noticed that your tag team partner doesn't have a match. So she will team up with you and you will face Sakura in a two on one Handicap match."

Candy Cane nodded then she put her clothes on and left his office.

Sasuke thought (tonight's program monday night garden will be interesting.)


End file.
